


Не смей терзать мое воображенье!

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: Нелепые люди в нелепых ситуациях [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Два любых тела притягиваются друг к другу с силой, прямо пропорциональной произведению масс этих тел и обратно пропорционально квадрату расстояния между ними. Задача: рассчитать, с какой силой притянутся два человека, стоящих на балконе красивой лунной ночью на расстоянии менее 10 см друг от друга.





	Не смей терзать мое воображенье!

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — за 5-6 лет до событий сериала «Повстанцы». Возможны анахронизмы.
> 
> Авторское допущение: на более или менее официальных имперских вечеринках было принято поднимать первый тост за здоровье Императора. Последний тост — за процветание Империи — провозглашался хозяином дома или устроителем вечеринки и означал, по сути, ее окончание. Идиома «от Императора до Империи» означала «высидеть светский раут от начала до конца».

По мнению обывателей, студенческая жизнь — это одна сплошная вечеринка, изредка прерываемая экзаменами. Жизнь преподавателей — одно сплошное мучение, прерываемое короткими периодами расплаты на сессиях. Зато в имперских академиях все в точности наоборот: инструкторы весь год наслаждаются муками кадетов, а тревожатся только накануне выпуска, так как все недоработки во время обучения непременно проявятся в процессе службы. Таково мнение большинства, надо отметить, весьма далекое от реальности. 

На самом деле в академиях страдают все. Ранние побудки и пробежки распространяются на инструкторов так же, как и на кадетов. Одни решают сложные задачи, а другие потом их проверяют, хватаясь за голову или за сердце. Перед зимними каникулами сдают экзамены и нервы. Жизнь в казармах далека от той беззаботной праздности, которую показывают в комедийных голофильмах. Офицерский состав тоже лишен многих радостей. В году у инструкторов, собственно, всего три праздника: День Империи, начало зимних каникул и начало летних. В столичной академии на Лотале к ним добавлялся еще один неофициальный праздник — начало учебного года. Вообще-то это был день рождения Зейны из юридического отдела, но приходился он как раз на первый день осени, поэтому отмечали его всегда с размахом. День рождения, проводы лета, начало семестра — тройной повод для праздника. А на следующее утро слегка раздраженные инструкторы помогали кадетам составить их первые армейские впечатления. В связи с этим вечеринка обычно была недолгой, но интенсивной.

После вручения подарков виновнице торжества Ареско и Гринт вышли на открытый всем ветрам балкон полюбоваться панорамой ночного города. Никакой необходимости в этом не было: оба каждый день любовались столицей со всех возможных ракурсов и успели устать от пейзажа. Позади них именинница разворачивала подарки, умилялась, смеялась, благодарила. Из-за прозрачной звуконепроницаемой двери, отделявшей балкон от зала, казалось, что Зейна и ее гости находятся по ту сторону экрана головизора и разыгрывают сцену из спектакля. Ареско и Гринт чувствовали себя оторванными от мира, они будто парили над городом и его жителями. Все вокруг занимались своими маленькими делами, не замечая их.

— Расскажешь, что все-таки особенного в тех фиолетовых цветах? — спросил Гринт, глядя на тусклые звезды.

Стоявший рядом с ним комендант покачал в руке бокал с золотистым вином, словно одновременно взвешивал свой ответ и оценивал, достаточно ли в его крови алкоголя для этого разговора.

— Знаю, ты считаешь меня городским жителем до мозга костей, — начал он. — Полжизни я действительно провел в столице, но родился и вырос на ферме вроде той, в окрестностях которой я заметил цветы. Хотя нет, наша была поменьше. Мы выращивали фрукты и овощи, все равно в тех краях больше нечем заняться. Как сейчас помню дом на холме, а вокруг — поля, на которых росли цветы в таких невообразимых количествах, что земля казалась фиолетовой. Каждый день, приходя домой вечером, отец сплетал из них венки для матери, так что весь дом был пропитан их запахом. Хорошее было время. Тогда я думал, что буду помогать родителям, когда вырасту. 

— И почему передумал? – поинтересовался Гринт.

— Война клонов изменила мои планы, — сообщил Ареско. По выжидательному взгляду Гринта он понял, что ограничиться кратким ответом не выйдет, вздохнул и продолжил: — Узнав о том, что творят сепаратисты в соседнем секторе, отец решил отправиться туда с грузом гуманитарной помощи. Они с друзьями арендовали корабль, доверху набили его лотальским зерном и прочими продуктами и отправились творить добро. Мы с матерью были тогда так горды отцом и не подозревали, что видим его в последний раз.

— Сепаратисты взяли его в плен?

— Жестянки не занимались такой ерундой. Корабль с Лотала не представлял для них интереса, поэтому его уничтожили почти сразу после входа в систему.

Даже спустя двадцать лет Ареско испытывал гнев, когда вспоминал о поступке отца. Тот думал о друзьях, о соседях, о страдальцах с других планет — обо всех, кроме жены и сына. Гуманитарная миссия была рискованным предприятием, он должен был предвидеть последствия. Ареско допил свой бокал.

— Все вспоминали отца с теплотой, говорили, каким хорошим и добрым человеком он был. И именно тогда я понял, что доброта не окупается, а человек с оружием всегда побеждает безоружного. Потом мать продала дом и землю, мы перебрались в столицу, а о прошлом мне теперь напоминают только цветы, — с грустью закончил он свой рассказ.

Он оперся на перила и отвернулся. Как говорил бывший комендант академии, все любят победителей, никому не нужны неудачники. Обучению этой простой истине подрастающего поколения Ареско посвятил жизнь. В программе были, конечно, и другие важные предметы и навыки, но некоторые вещи он считал универсальными. Победа любой ценой. За кем сила, за тем и правда. Не показывай никому своих слабостей. Прошлое — почти всегда слабость. 

Может, Гринт и испытывал к нему нежные чувства, но еще не попал в круг тех, кого комендант посвятил в подробности того, как они с матерью ютились в съемной комнатушке, как существовали на ее мизерную зарплату служащей министерства сельского хозяйства, как он решил стать человеком с оружием. О том, что остатки средств от продажи фермы пошли на взятки врачам, чтобы он прошел медкомиссию и смог поступить в академию, Ареско не рассказал бы даже под угрозой расстрела. Он опасался, что сейчас Гринт начнет задавать вопросы про отца, про их отношения, выражать сочувствие, словом, делать все то, что комендант терпеть не мог. Однако Гринт промолчал. Облокотившись на перила, он придвинулся вплотную и слегка потерся плечом о плечо Ареско, демонстрируя молчаливую поддержку.

— Мой папаша никогда бы не подумал помогать кому-то бесплатно или в ущерб себе. Наверное, поэтому старый ранкор все еще жив, — задумчиво сказал он.

В ответ Ареско слабо улыбнулся. Во время свиданий и рабочих выходов в город (отличить одно от другого становилось все сложнее) они с Майлсом касались самых разных тем, но обсуждение семейных проблем еще никогда не стояло на повестке дня. Обоим этот разговор не доставил удовольствия. Лучше смотреть на город. Где-то там, под крышами домов, собирались за ужином семьи, родители готовились на следующий день передать своих спиногрызов в надежные руки имперской академии, университета или школы. Маленькое облегчение для их — большие тревоги для коменданта, ректора и директора соответственно.

Но пока что верные слуги Империи еще были свободны и веселы. Зейна накинула гражданский плащ, подаренный подругой, и расхаживала в нем по комнате походкой королевы галактики, а гости ею восхищались. Кто-то произнес тост, все засмеялись, дружно осушили бокалы. 

Интересный факт: человек как вид существует уже многие тысячи лет, постиг почти все тайны мироздания, но ночь по-прежнему кажется ему чем-то загадочным. Казалось бы, что особенного в закономерном движении небесных тел? И все же тьма и звезды оказывают на людей странное волнующее воздействие. Красота лотальской ночи опьяняла. Налетевший ветерок пригнул траву на полях вокруг столицы, пронесся по улицам и, натолкнувшись на громаду имперского комплекса, взмыл вверх и нежно коснулся лиц двух мужчин на балконе. Оба чувствовали то легкое щекочущее волнение, которое возникает, когда ждешь чего-то приятного и знаешь, что оно вот-вот должно произойти. Все вокруг них словно застыло в предвкушении.

Первое движение, разрушившее неподвижность ночи, совершил Гринт. Медленно, боясь спугнуть, он наклонился к возлюбленному и поцеловал его в висок. Не встретив сопротивления, коснулся губами скулы, затем щеки. Понять траекторию его движения не составляло труда. Ареско посчитал, что не ответить на ласку было бы невежливо, повернулся к Гринту и позволил ему оставить у себя на щеках и вдоль линии подбородка серию поцелуев, в которых чувствовалась какая-то неуверенность. Будто Майлс сомневался, не прогонят ли его прочь, если он попытается сделать нечто большее. «Должно быть, на севере очень старомодные взгляды», — подумал Ареско и, привстав на цыпочки, показал Майлсу, как целуются в столице. После секундного промедления со стороны другого непосредственного участника процесса он почувствовал, как его оплетают руки Гринта. С каждой секундой поцелуй становился все более жарким. 

Затем комендант почувствовал, что Гринт начал теснить его к ближайшей стене, но он был слишком увлечен теплом чужих губ, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Через минуту Майлс буквально вжал его в стену, навалившись животом, и обеими руками зарылся в его волосы. Однако Ареско не потерпел такой вольности — растрепанную прическу могли заметить — ухватил его за запястья и переместил ладони ниже, себе на плечи. Тут же чужие пальцы крепко впились в плоть, хотя собственно плоти было не очень много. Однажды Гринт узнает, что область плеч и верхняя часть спины — это одна из главных эрогенных зон его возлюбленного. Но пока он гладил и сжимал его в объятиях инстинктивно, утоляя давнее желание прикоснуться, проверить, насколько реальность соответствует фантазиям. Не отличавшийся особым воображением в отношении службы, Гринт тем не менее имел наметанный глаз бойца и умел быстро определять скрытое одеждой сложение людей, их качества как воинов, сильные и слабые стороны в бою. Весьма небесполезный талант для драк — а Майлс в молодости участвовал в них нередко. Теперь этот талант пригодился ему, чтобы составить представление об облике коменданта без одежды. С первой встречи он нарисовал в воображении и острые плечи, и выпирающие ключицы, и недостаточно развитые мышцы, впрочем, не лишенные силы. Ощущая все это под своими руками, Майлс чувствовал такое счастье, какое, он был уверен, не принесли бы ни двенадцать квадратов на ранговой пластине, ни звездный разрушитель в личном пользовании.

Каков Майлс Гринт в обращении с кадетами, еще предстояло выяснить, но кое-что комендант уже узнал: целоваться бригадир любил и умел. За это Ареско готов был простить ему небольшие огрехи в манерах и поведении. Некоторое время он наслаждался поцелуями и позволял откровенно себя лапать. Но затем ему захотелось более активных действий. Он решительно отстранил от себя Майлса, толкнул к стене и перешел в наступление, страстно его целуя. Ему удалось подобраться к шее Гринта и оставить на ней маленький, но болезненный укус, от которого «пострадавший» зашипел и попытался прижать коменданта к себе еще крепче. Угол, в который они забились, практически не просматривался из комнаты. Зная об этом, Ареско решил рискнуть. Он опустил ладонь на ширинку Майлса, слегка сжал его член через толстую ткань и улыбнулся, услышав томный стон. Дразня Гринта быстрыми короткими поцелуями, он начал гладить его через одежду. При этом Ареско мысленно производил некие расчеты и прикидки. Не только Гринт умел соотносить фантазии с реальностью.

Оторваться от Майлса коменданта заставил не здравый смысл или чувство приличия, а звук отъезжающий в сторону балконной двери. На середине пути она застряла, желающий выйти на воздух с шумом начал ее дергать. Ареско отшатнулся от Гринта, сделал пару шагов назад и повернулся спиной к нему и тому, кто упорно боролся с дверью. Как раз вовремя. Несколькими секундами позже кому-то удалось преодолеть сопротивление двери. В проеме появился лейтенант Лист, но застал он совершенно невинную сцену: отвернувшись от всех, комендант опирался на перила и смотрел на город, а бригадир Гринт подпирал собой стену с задумчивым видом.

— Простите, если помешал, сэр, — обратился Лист к Ареско, — но сейчас будем разрезать торт, не хотелось бы начинать без вас.

— Уже иду. Спасибо, что предупредили, — ответил тот и вернулся в зал.

На щеках коменданта разлился едва заметный румянец, чего, кажется, никто и никогда не видел. Лист много слышал о целительной силе лотальского воздуха, но впервые узрел живое тому подтверждение. Он решил написать об увиденном чуде отцу, которого в последнее время преследовали разные хвори, и пригласить пожить на Лотале в лечебных целях.

Получив свой кусок торта, самый большой и красиво украшенный, Ареско торжественно поздравил именинницу. В его пожеланиях звучало больше тепла и искренности, чем обычно в подобных случаях. Впрочем, общество списало это на отличное вино, на которое Зейна не поскупилась. До конца вечера прозвучало еще много тостов и шуток. Путь «от Императора до Империи» завершился за полночь, гости расходились в приподнятом настроении.

На выходе из зала комендант обменялся с Майлсом выразительными взглядами. В глазах Гринта стоял вопрос, можно ли продолжить прерванное занятие в покоях начальства. Ареско отвернулся и пошел к себе в одиночестве. Его встревожила собственная реакция на поцелуи и ласки. Он настолько изголодался по теплу чужого тела, по прикосновениям, по удовольствию, что был готов отсосать Гринту прямо там, на балконе, где их могли застукать. Что было бы в высшей степени некрасиво и невежливо по отношению к гостям. После такого позора обоим участникам скандала пришлось бы менять имена и просить о переводе в другие академии, максимально удаленные от Лотала. Чтобы этого избежать, Ареско дал себе зарок: впредь тщательно контролировать себя и любые формы общения с Гринтом.


End file.
